


Throw Down

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY, one minute melee, will tag more as I write more, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of one-shots pitting some of my favorite fictional characters against each other! This is mainly just a fun way for me to practice writing combat scenes for future works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole thing was inspired by Hyper Gauge's One Minute Melee series, and what I originally had thought of for suggestions for future episodes. Please keep in mind that there isn't any real research to these matches, and the winners will be decided by a combination of personal factors and opinion. If a character you like loses a fight, please don't take it personally. I'm just writing this for fun. Feel free to comment suggestions for future fights, just know that I will only write characters I know, or know well enough. Finally, these settings will be purposefully vague.

Yang Xiao Long was never a quiet person, so she quite liked the noise of city buzz. Car horns, crowds, big flashy advertisements, to many, they would just be an annoyance, but to Yang, It was bliss. Despite growing up in a small isolated town with her dad and Ruby, Yang had always fancied herself a city gal, and with good reason. The active energy of everything around her never failed to brighten her day. Of course today was an exceptionally bright day, as Yang had scored herself a pretty date. 

 

Grinning quite widely, Yang turned to the girl besides her, one Miltia Malachite. Although the two got of on the wrong foot, what with the whole, Yang storming her place of work and beating the crap out of her and her sister, Milta had come around on the blonde brawler, finding herself quite charmed by her confident attitude and adorably corny sense of humor. Yang made frequent stops at Junior’s bar for information and free drinks, never missing a chance to make Milita smile. Of course the fact that Yang was absolutely stunning didn’t quite hurt either. This gradual interest had eventually developed into a crush, which lead to the date they were currently on.

 

Taking Miltia’s hand into her own, Yang gestured to a nearby gelato stand.

 

“Would my fair lady care for a frozen delight,” She asked in a over the top posh accent. Milta giggled, and gave a nod.

 

“Yes, I very much would.” With that, Yang started toward the stand gently tugging Miltia along with her. “ I gotta say Xiao Long, fancy brunch, a walk through the park, gelato, you really know how to treat a girl,” Miltia said with a sly smile. Yang Grinned, and started to bashfully rub her neck as her cheeks tinged a light pink.

 

“ What can I say,” She replied, “some pretty as you deserves a nice date.” Miltia could only blush at that as Yang’s grin widened. Yeah, absolutely nothing could ruin this day.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Run. All he could do was run, and he hated that. He hated that this stupid kid had cornered him liked this. Hated how cowering behind an alley wall only served to remind him of his humiliating defeat back in Egypt. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? Why was it so damn important to them that he was using his stand for elaborate assassinations? Who made them the authorities on appropriate stand use anyway. A guy had to make a living somehow!

 

Hol Horse’s line of thought was cut short as he a noise behind him. Quickly turning on a dime, the Emperor manifested into his hands as he pointed it toward the sound. Toward absolutely nothing. Giving a sigh of relief, Hol Horse slowly lowered his stand, only to instantly tense up at a sudden voice. One he recognized all too well by now.

 

“Hey Hol Horse,” It shouted. “What’s got you so spooked?” Without a second thought Hol Horse fired a bullet in the voice direction, but to no effect. “ Awww come on if you were gonna hit me you have to actually aim at me.” With a slight smile on his face, Josuke Higashikata dropped down behind Hol Horse from a balcony above. “Yah know it has been quite annoying chasing all around this city. Now I see what Jotaro meant when he said you were such a pain in the ass.” Hol Horse could only glare at Josuke, gritting his teeth in an attempt to make it look like he wasn’t scared.

 

“Yeah, well you can tell Jotaro to fuck off! Why the hell do you people care what I do for a living anyway!?” Hol Horse barked. Josuke simply shook his head, an annoyed look on his face.

 

“he could care less about what you do for money, Jotaro didn’t even look you up after he killed Dio,” Josuke said. “ It’s when you started using your stand to assassinate important world figures for money that it became His problem, and by extension my problem.” Josuke started to advance towards the panicked Hol Horse, his expression darkening. “You see Jotaro was too busy to come and handle your sorry as himself, meaning he sent me. Meaning I’m stuck her chasing you around instead of enjoying my Summer break,” Josuke was dangerously close now, plain anger evident on his features. Hol Horse tried to fire the Emperor, attempting to use the close range to his advantage. He never even got close to pulling the trigger before Crazy Diamond’s fist was crashing into his face, sending him flying out of the alley, and toward a nearby gelato stand…

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On a normal day, Yang’s fighting instincts were near perfect. Unfortunately for her, today she was a little distracted by the 5’5” beauty hanging off her arm. This, of course, meant she never saw the tall blond man hurtling towards her until. it was too late. Slamming into the two girls with a loud thud, the frazzled Hol Horse sent Yang and her date crashing to the ground. 

 

The first thing Yang felt was confusion. Why had a man come flying out of an alley knocking her and her date to the ground? The very next thing she felt was pain. Why had a particularly HEAVY man come flying out of an alley knocking her and her date to the ground?? The very next she felt of course, was anger. Sitting up and shoving Hol Horse off of her, Yang’s eyes darted around angrily, looking for someone to yell at. 

 

Thankfully, she was just in time to catch Josuke strolling confidently out of the alley way, his previous sour mood seemingly evaporated with that last punch to Hol Horse’s face. Of course his new found happiness was tapered quite quickly when he saw just where his target had landed. Oops. That definitely broke Jotaro’s rule number 1: Don’t let bystanders get hurt. While Josuke’s mind began to search for an apology, Miltia was the first to speak up.

 

“Hey asshole! Watch where you are throwing your trash!,” She said with a huff, gesturing to the now bleeding Hol Horse. “If you’re gonna have a street brawl, at least have the decency to keep people like us out of it!” At a seeming loss for words, Josuke stood there, face reddening slightly with embarrassment.

 

“S-sorry,” He began sheepishly. “Guess I need to work on my aim,” Josuke said with a nervous laugh, hoping the two girls would find humor in his joke. Yang most definitely did not. Glaring at him, she stood to her feet, brushing herself off.

 

“Work on you aim?! What the hell do you mean work on your aim!?,” Yang questioned angrily. “You just sent a literal person flying into us!,” she exclaimed, throwing up her arms. Josuke could only lower his head, slightly ashamed of himself. He had, after all, done a great job tracing Hol Horse down, and Jotaro would be quite pleased with his capture. On the other hand he did just barrel 6 feet of human garbage into two civilians. That part was a little less awesome. Yang was not quite done yelling however, and opened her mouth to say more when something caught her eye. Drifting, slowly to the ground, was a strand of golden hair. Her golden hair. The impact had likely caused her to lose it. Stopping in her tracks Yang grew deathly quiet, leaning her head down so her bangs covered her face. Unable to sense the change in her mood, Josuke began to move forward to collect Hol Horse, while attempting another apology.

 

“Look I really am sorry about knocking him into you, I should have payed more attention to where he was gonna end up,” Josuke said, throwing Hol Horse’s arm around his shoulder, forcing the man to stand. “Let’s just forget the whole thing happened yeah? Josuke said hopefully. Without waiting for a response, Josuke quickly turned away dragging Hol Horse along with him. “Come on Hol Horse,” He muttered to himself, let's get you into prison where you belong.” As the tall teen began to walk away Miltia let out an annoyed “Hmph.”

 

“Can you believe some people Yang? I swear no one in this city has decency anymor-,” Miltia cut herself off when she saw Yang’s change in demeanour. “Yang?,” She questioned. “ Yang are you okay-” She cut herself off once again when a distinct golden glint on the ground caught her eye. Fear quickly course through the girl, expecting her dates explosive rage at any moment. Deciding right then and there that It best for her to leave, Miltia quickly stumbled out a goodbye. “HeyYang thanksforthegreatdatecallmesometime OKAY BYE!” and with that Miltia dashed off, leaving Yang to steadily build her anger. Anger that was quite ready to explode.

 

Josuke was quite ready to forget today ever happened, when an explosive scream of “HEY POMPADOUR!” got his attention. Turning round Josuke reacted just in time to dodge a yellow gauntlet clad fist heading for his face, shoving Hol Horse into it instead. It was at that exact moment of explosive impact, that the barely conscious Hol Horse, decided he was getting a day job.

 

Josuke could only watch in stunned silence as the man he had just spent the last three days hunting for went sailing away into the distance, landing god knows where. Josuke decided, right then, that it was his turn to be mad.

 

“What the hell was that for!” he shouted. “I said I was sorry for earlier!” Obviously not feeling remorseful in the least, not really feeling anything but rage at the moment, Yang only flared her aura, shouting to the sky!  
“I’M GONNA BURN YOU AND YOUR STUPID ASS HAIR TO ASHES!!!!” Yang declared with a near guttural roar. Now up to that point Josuke had only been mainly annoyed at the blonde’s flinging of Hol Horse to the great beyond, but it was those words, that very sentence that drove him far beyond annoyance. It was simply a phrase he could not forgive.

 

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR!?” Josuke roared with his own explosive anger. “I’LL KICK YOUR ASS!!” Willing Crazy Diamond to manifest behind him, Josuke was ready for a fight.

 

Wasting no time in launching an attack, Yang began to fire several charges from her Ember Celica, sending the dust bullets streaking towards Josuke. The Projectiles were not very effective however, as Crazy Diamond punched them away with lightning speed, causing them to explode in nearby walls and sidewalks. Using the dust from the explosions to her advantage, Yang launched forward, rearing back her fist for a blow, only for it to create a crater on empty ground as Josuke jumped backed. Launching an offensive of his own, Josuke used his stand to punch at Yang’s legs, causing her to stumble back, creating the opening he needed. With his signature cry of “DORARARARA!” Crazy Diamond began to rain blows on Yang, sending her flying back with a hearty ending punch. Far from defeated, Yang righted herself mid air, sliding to a stop as she landed on her feet, more pisssed off if anything. Deciding a different approached Yang used her Gauntlets to launch herself forward, catching Josuke off guard. Maneuvering around his sloppy attempt to counter with a punch from his stand, Yang landed a satisfying uppercut on the boy, launching him back a few feet with a follow up blow to the torso. Deciding to keep the momentum of her attacks going, Yang grabbed a nearby Motorbike, and hurled it at her opponent.

 

Looking up just in time, Josuke sent Crazy Diamond forward, smashing the vehicle into harmless bits with a flurry of punches. As the cogs and gears of the vehicle fell around him, Josuke began to formulate a plan. Summoning Crazy Diamond once more, Josuke had his stand hurl all kinds of nearby objects at an advancing Yang, making sure to break a piece of it off first. Yang punched, her way through the onslaught of flying objects, obliterating trash bins, bicycles, and tires, quickly advancing on her opponent. Deciding his plan was nearly complete, Josuke had Crazy Diamond Tear a bumper off of a parked semi truck, bending it ever so slightly while dumping his gathered handful of assorted object pieces into the middle.

 

“Alright blondie,” He said to himself, “lets see how you handle this.”

 

“This is it,” Yang thought. “I blow him away with this next punch.” Drawing all of her power forward Yang threw her explosive punch at a seemingly still Josuke. Little did Yang know his final attack required perfect timing, and the punch was a perfect opening, if not an ideal situation. It would mean he would have to take her blow head on, but Josuke was not one to back down. As her fist collided with Josuke’s face, Yang noticed something. Mainly, the fact that Josuke’s stand was wrapping a metal band around her arm. As Josuke went crashing into a nearby park bench, the band began to glow with a strange purple energy. The band of course was the truck bumper from earlier, and Josuke’s final attack was in motion. Yang noticed something was up when a tire came crashing into her head, seemingly out of nowhere. Looking around frantically for the source, she never found it by the time a bicycle hit her square in the chest. What Yang couldn’t figure out was that Josuke’s stand Crazy Diamond, had just “fixed” the bumper forcefully bent around her arm, causing it and all the little cogs, screws and various pieces Josuke had put in the middle, to attract everything they were apart of to them, so that they would become whole again. Every. Single. Thing. Josuke had tossed, and she had obliterated, now came rushing back on her at alarming speeds slamming her left and right. Yang attempted to fight back, knocking away some of the smaller objects, but was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Struggling under the onslaught, Yang never saw the motorbike coming, as it sailed into her, knocking her against a wall. Flaring her semblance Yang made one final attempt to free herself of the sailing debris, an attempt that was less than successful as the semi truck that the bumper, snuggly wound around her arm belonged to, came barreling into her.

 

And then as soon as it had started, it stopped. The streets were quiet as neither, seemingly beaten combatant moved. Then, from the scrap heap of metal where Yang once stood, broke forth a defiant, gauntlet clad fist, struggling as it pulled the rest of its body free. At the same time however, Josuke struggled to his feet, impressed with himself that his plan had worked, but less impressed by how much pain he was in. as the two ragged teens slowly limped toward one another they suddenly stopped, a mere few feet separating them. Finally, after minutes of unbroken silence, Yang spoke.

 

“You stupid bastard,” She said weakly losing her balance. “You ruined my hair,” Yang said as she fell face first to the floor, unconscious

 

Josuke’s own weak reply was simple. “You crazy bitch, my hair is not stupid,” he said before also crashing to the floor, out cold.

 

\---------------------------------------------------- DRAW -----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> For the Purpose of this fight, Yang can see and damage Crazy Diamond. I Know that's not supposed to be possible for someone without a stand, but I couldn't see how the fight would work otherwise. As a side note, sorry about all the build up in this chapter. Most future ones won't take this long to get to the action.


End file.
